Luffy: Disciple of Jinbei
by SubZeroDragonSlayer
Summary: Challenge inspired by doubledamn. Luffy instead eats the Mizu Mizu no mi, and gets taken to the Grand Line and the New World by Shanks, when Jimbei looks over him in place of Shanks, and teaches him the ways of Fishman Karate and Fishman Jujutsu.WARNING:OP!LOGIA!SMARTER!Luffy. Eventual LuRo.
1. Beginning of a Great Legacy

This is a challenge I took on from doubledamn. I hope you all like it, flames will be ignored like the plague, otherwise review on the story if you want, follow it as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

* * *

(Party's Bar - Fuschia Village - East Blue)

"Shanks, I showed you I'm not afraid of pain, so let me on your crew." a young boy pleaded. He had black hair, onyx colored irises, and a bandage under his left eye. He was wearing a white t-shirt that had a blue anchor on the front with the word 'ANCHOR' in red over it. He was also wearing red shorts and open toed sandals.

"No way, even if you're not afraid of pain, you're still too little. Come back in 10 years, then I'll consider it." a young man with shockingly red hair a, straw hat with a red ribbon around it, loose white button up shirt, and a pair of brown trousers going down to his shins.

"I'm not little! I'm strong, my punch is as strong as a pistol!" exclaimed the young child, punching the air with his fist.

"A pistol, really?" Shanks asked with a skeptical tone.

"What's with that tone?!" the child shouted out in anger.

"Just chill out Luffy. Here, have your juice." Shanks told Luffy, handing him a glass of apple juice.

"Gee, thanks!" Luffy exclaimed happily, chugging the drink wholeheartedly.

"HA, see you are still a kid! No pirate drinks juice!" Shanks mocked Luffy, laughing out loud with his crew, causing Luffy to choke on his drink slightly.

"THAT'S A DIRTY TRICK, YOU ASSHOLE!" this got Luffy a smack on the back of his head from Makino.

She gave a stern glare to Luffy. "No cursing," Shanks laughed at Luffy for getting scolded but stopped when Makino turned the glare to him, "and no teaching him curse words." Shanks stopped laughing and pouted, twirling his fork in his food, moping like a child scolded. Luffy stomped off, muttering 'goddamn Shanks', luckily Makino didn't hear.

"Luffy, you should try to understand the captain's feelings better." a voice called out, Luffy turned to the source and saw Benn Beckman, first mate of the Red-Haired Pirates. He had black hair put into a ponytail, a cigarette in his mouth, and his trusty rifle resting on his shoulder.

Luffy scoffed. "What do you mean Shanks' feelings, he just likes messing with me." he had a tic-mark on his eyebrow pulsing, and, as if on cue, Shanks turned around and pointed at Luffy with a teasing grin.

"Can't swim." he then proceeded to burst out laughing whilst Luffy looked at Benn with a 'do you believe me now?' look.

Benn had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. '_Maybe Luffy has a point.'_

Luffy cooled down enough to not glare at Shanks every second when Makino got him some food. He sat down back next to Shanks on his stool. "Shanks, how long are you staying here?" Shanks hummed thoughtfully, holding his fork in his mouth before sliding it out and answering.

"Probably two or three more voyages, then we'll have to leave." he said after a few moments.

"A few more voyages, huh?" Luffy muttered to himself, a bit sad at the short time Shanks was going to be here, although Shanks teased him a lot, he was like a father to him.

_BAM!_

The bar door was nearly slammed off of its hinges as it was kicked open by a tanned man with a black goatee, long coat, loose white shirt, brown trousers, and a saber strapped to his side. The man looked around the bar with a cocky smirk on his face and air of arrogance about him.

"So, these are pirates? Heh, look pretty weak to me." the man cockily said, a group of men in turbans, white shirts, brown trousers, and had sabers on their sides following him.

He walked up to the counter and slammed his hand down on it. "Me and my men are thirsty, get us some saké and we won't trash the place." the bandit threatened Makino, she had a small bead of sweat on her temple.

"I-I'm sorry, but we're fresh out of alcohol." Makino stuttered.

The bandit looked at the pirate crew with a disinterested look on his face. "Then what are these pirates drinking, juice?"

Still sitting on the stool next to the bandit, Shanks raised up a saké bottle in offering. "Sorry, me and my men drank all the alcohol. Here's a bottle, it hasn't been opened."

In response, the bandit punched the bottle, making it shatter and spill alcohol on the red-haired captain and the floor.

"One measly bottle won't be enough for me and my men, pirate." Higuma sneered down at Shanks with a glare of anger.

"Now look what you did, the floor's all wet. You got a rag, Makino? I'll clean it up for you." Shanks said, treating the mishap as nothing. Makino nodded and went off to get a rag as Shanks got off of his stool and started picking up shattered glass.

This enraged the bandit as he kneeled down to Shanks' eye level and pulled out a poster. It had 'WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE' in big letters on it, below that was 'Higuma the Bear for 8,000,000 beri.

"You see this, ya bastard, I'm a wanted man, pirate. I'm feared here, unlike you." Higuma put the poster away and smirked. "But if you like cleaning so much, I'll give you all of this to clean!" he said, swiping his now drawn saber across the counter, spilling the food and alcohol on the floor, soaking Shanks even more.

Meanwhile, Luffy noticed that a small treasure chest was on the bar counter with the lid closed.

'_Treasure.' _that was the first thought that entered Luffy's head when he saw it. His curiosity peaking, Luffy grabbed the chest and brought it over to him and opening it when he had it in front of him.

What was inside the chest disappointed Luffy but also made him happy. Inside was a bright blue fruit shaped like an apple with swirls all over the fruit with a curly stem and a lavender leaf sprouting from it.

At the sight of the fruit, Luffy's stomach rumbled quietly in hunger, in his defense it looked a tiny bit appetizing and he was still hungry and he couldn't get any food at the moment, so this would have to settle.

Nodding to himself, Luffy grabbed the fruit with his small hands, took a large chomp out of it and nearly gagged at the bitter, sour taste of the fruit, but held it in and swallowed the rest.

Luffy's attention was brought on to the scene of Higuma sending all of the contents from the counter onto Shanks with a swipe of his sword and a cocky smirk on his face.

"There, that should keep you cleaning, weakling." Higuma walked out of the pub, sheathing his sword with his men following him out. "We'll be back soon, you better not be here you damn pirates."

Luffy just glared at the bandit's retreating form, while the rest of the bar was silent except for Makino asking if Shanks was alright.

"Ah, don't worry Makino, I'm fine." Shanks said, putting his hand on his straw hat before bringing his head up and laughing with a large grin on his face as his crew laughed along and poked fun.

"The captain sure looked funny!"

"Hahaha, he made you look silly, huh captain?"

This shocked and angered Luffy. "Why are all of you laughing about that humiliation!?" he shouted out, standing on his stool with clenched fists and an angry look in his eyes.

"Calm down Luffy, all they did was spill some alcohol on me, nothin' to worry about." Shanks said, brushing off the child's angry comment.

Luffy seemed to have an inner argument before he sighed and clicked his tongue. "Just 'cause you're right, doesn't mean I have to like it." he grumbled to himself, sitting in back down on the barstool, a frown on his face.

Shanks sat back onto his barstool next to Luffy with a large grin on his face as the cheerful mood began to return to the bar.

"Now now, don't be so grumpy Luffy, have some fun." Shanks raised his hand and brought it down onto Luffy's back in a friendly gesture.

Only to have it splash through water that was now Luffy's body, shocking him and his entire crew into silence, bringing back the deathly quiet atmosphere from before, but only with shocked expressions galore.

As Shanks was about to speak, Lucky Roo shouted out in a panicked tone from near the bar. "Captain, the Mizu Mizu no mi we stole is missing!" Lucky was holding the small chest by the lid and pointing at it with a frantic expression.

"Luffy, did you eat the fruit that was in that chest?!" Shanks asked with a horrified expression on his face as he leaned in, grabbing Luffy's shoulders and shaking the surprised child back and forth.

Luffy nodded his head yes. "Well, I was hungry and even though it looked weird it looked appetizing, but it tasted really bitter." he punctuated the taste by sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Luffy, what you ate was called an Akuma no mi*! When someone eats it they lose their ability to swim forever!" Shanks shouted at Luffy, causing the child's eyes to widen in shock, but he blinked as he sensed a 'but'. "But, you do get a power depending on which fruit you ate."

Luffy tilted his head to the side with a curious expression. "What fruit did I eat?"

"The Mizu Mizu no mi, it's a Logia class that let's you turn into water, control water, and is the only fruit that allows you to swim and breathe underwater like a fishman." Lucky Roo said, looking into a small book that had information on devil fruits.

Shanks begrudgingly sighed and ran his hand over his straw hat. "It could be worse." he simply stated, getting agreements from his crew.

(time skip- 1 week)

It's been a week since the bandit incident and a few days since Shanks and his crew left on another voyage.

In Party's Bar, Luffy sat at the bar concentrating on a glass of water in front of him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, trying to will the water to levitate out of the glass, not leaving a single droplet in the cup.

The clear blue liquid hovered a bit before it splashed back down into the glass, making Luffy open his eyes and start lightly panting after his mental exertion.

"Dammit, I still can't get it out of the cup." Luffy complained, glaring hard at the glass as if that would solve his problems.

He was broken out of his musing when he was smacked on top of his head by a frowning Makino. He brought his gaze up to the bartender and pouted questioningly.

"What have I said about cursing?" Makino asked scoldingly with her hands on her hips and an upset frown on her face.

"Not to do it." Luffy grumbled looking to the side with a small pout on his childish face.

Makino was going to scold him further when the bar door was slammed open by Higuma and the bandits from the week before. The bandit group walked into the bar and sat down at the tables, Higuma leaned back in his chair and planted his feet on the table.

"What are you waiting for, we're customers, we deserve service." Higuma said in his cocky tone with a smirk on his face.

(quick time skip)

"Get your smelly ass foot off of my face, mountain gorilla!" Luffy shouted out from underneath the foot of Higuma, who stood over the child with his right foot planted on Luffy's head and his saber in his hand.

"You've pissed me off, brat, I've killed 52 people, you'll be the 53rd in my body count." Higuma sneered, raising his sword.

"Please, wait!" an elderly voice shouted from nearby, the town's mayor, Woop Slap was on his hands and knees with a desperate expression on his face. "Let the child go! I don't know what he did, but please let him go!" Woop Slap pleaded, touching his head down to the ground.

"Seems the elderly know best, but it's too late, the brat pissed me off enough and now he'll pay." Higuma raised his sword again ready to strike and brought it down on Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened as time seemed to slow down, he snapped his eyes around at any form of salvation. His frantic eyes stopped on a sealed barrel filled with water. How he knew? He didn't know, he could just _feel _that water was in the barrel.

Luffy shut his tight and clenched his jaw in concentration, he felt a large tug in his gut and let the tug lead him. All he heard next was what sounded like a barrel exploding, water splashing down, and multiple screams and shouts of surprise and pain.

The child opened his eyes and was left slack-jawed at the scene before him. Bandits were sprawled across the street, which was now soaked and covered in wooden splinters.

"Luffy, that sure was impressive, it surprised me." Luffy's head snapped over to the voice and saw Shanks standing with a large grin on his face.

Luffy grinned back proudly. "You're da-" Luffy crumpled forward, unconscious from exhaustion of overexerting himself.

Before he could hit the ground, Shanks picked Luffy up into his arms with a smile on his face. "You really are amazing, Luffy. I might just take you along after all." he whispered to the still barely conscious child.

(another time skip)

Luffy groaned as he woke up and his eyelids fluttered open, when his eyes were fully open, he saw that he was in a room that had a wooden ceiling that he had seen multiple times before.

'_I'm in the bar, but it's too quiet to be the bar.' _Luffy thought to himself.

"Oh, Luffy, you're up! You better hurry, don't want me to be late, do you?" Luffy looked over and saw Shanks sitting in a chair with two large suitcases on either side of him.

"Late? Late for what?" Luffy asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm leaving, kid." Luffy's face fell at the blunt reminder of his idol's departure. "I'll be back in a few months, so cheer up."

Despite being overjoyed about Shanks coming back, Luffy was really curious about the reason.

"Why are you going to come back here?" he asked, tilting his head to the side in a curious gesture.

"We're going on our journey, and in four months, we're going to pick you up and take you with us through the ocean." Shanks explained with a grin on his face. "Anyway, come with me down to the docks, you gotta say goodbye to the crew." Shanks said with his grin still present on his face.

Luffy yawned a bit but complied anyway, hopping out of the bed and following Shanks down to the docks.

(short skip)

Luffy was standing behind Shanks as the crew got supplies onto the ship and were preparing to leave.

"I'll see you in a few months, Luffy, though even when I take you onto the crew, you still won't be a decent pirate." Shanks said the last part in a teasing tone and stuck his tongue out at Luffy.

The act of immaturity brought a tic-mark onto Luffy's forehead. "I'll be better than you! I'll get a better crew and everything! Then I'll go find One Piece and BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy shouted out with determination.

Shanks just let out a grin and a chuckle. "Oh? You're going to be better than us?" Luffy nodded. "Well," Shanks reached up to his hat and took it off of his head, "I'll leave this hat with you. It's my most cherished treasure, take care of it and return it to me when you've become a greatly reputed pirate." Shanks said, keeping his hand on Luffy's head, which now bore the worn straw hat.

By now, Luffy had silent tears running down his cheeks as he nodded in promise. Shanks grinned one last time at Luffy and walked onto his ship the rest of his crew following behind.

"Set sail! We're heading back to paradise!" Shanks shouted to his crew, getting 'aye's in response.

Luffy stood at the docks, clutching Shanks' straw hat in his hands with a few stray tears on his face.

_'Just you wait Shanks, I'll be the pirate king.' _Luffy thought with a grin as Shanks and his crew sailed further towards the horizon.

* * *

Holy shit! Finally done, I hope you enjoy this new story inspired by doubledamn, if you do drop a review, favorite it, follow, whatever. This and Sub-Zero Strawhat are still going strong, but with kind of slow updates. Again, hope you enjoyed the read, thanks for reading and flames will be ignored and/or blocked.

Mizu Mizu no mi*: Water Water fruit


	2. New Friends! On to Shells Town!

_Hey guys, it's SubZeroDragonSlayer here, I'm so glad that so many of you enjoy this story, ther might be a pairing, depending on the poll I have up right now. All of you guys are great, so I'm going to reward you with no hiatus ever, no ending this story until the time-skip and starting a sequel, anyway, I've rambled on enough, enjoy the chapter, I hope it's longer than the first one. SunZeroDragonSlayer, signing off._

**Disclaimer: I don't own the amazing anime known as One Piece, that belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

(Fuschia Village docks - 12 years later)

A young man, no older than 19 stood on the docks of Fuschia Village, looking out at the great blue ocean with a tall, portly, humanoid figure standing with him.

"Are you sure you want to leave now, I could always train you some more, Luffy." The humanoid figure, now seen as a fishman asked the young man next to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Jinbei, I've got a promise to keep, after all." Luffy said to the tall fishman next to him, flashing him a large grin and placing his straw hat atop his head.

Luffy was wearing an open red cardigan, showing his toned torso, a pair of blue shorts reaching down to his knees, open toed sandals, a golden sash around his waist, and his signature straw hat atop his head.

Jinbei was at least 9'6" with the build of a sumo wrestler, wearing a coral colored traditional Japanese robe with all over diamonds with a repeating pattern of black and white inside the diamonds.

He had a red jacket over his shoulders that reached to his ankles with the sleeves empty and dangling, he also had wooden clogs on his webbed feet and had his webbed hands in his sleeves with his arms crossed.

Luffy turned to his small rowboat and put a large barrel of apples into the small wooden boat for food. He stepped into the small dinghy and pushed off the port.

"See ya, Jinbei! I hope we'll meet again!" Luffy shouted out to Jinbei, who stood on the dock with his arms still crossed and a smile on face and nodded in affirmative.

Luffy heard multiple shouts and hollers from the island and turned to see what the commotion was and saw that the entire village came to the docks to see him off.

Luffy grinned and waved his hand in a 'farewell' motion while grinning a wide grin when his instincts started to shout that something was wrong.

The water behind Luffy began to rise and break, when Dawn Island's resident sea king, Lord of the Coast, broke the surface with his red eyes glaring down at the straw-hatted teen below him.

"So, you're the 'Lord of the Coast, everyone's talking about?" Luffy asked to himself as he turned around to glare right back at the sea king.

The sea king just opened his maw and roared, diving down at Luffy to devour him whole.

Luffy smirked at the brashness of the beast before him. "Let's test this out, then." Luffy said, moving into a position with one arm tucked into his side and his other palm in front of him with his palm facing outward.

"**Gyojin Karate:" **Luffy said, jumping up and stopping at the beast's neck, throwing his fist forward with great speed, "**Senmaigawara Seiken!*" **Luffy shouted out as his fist collided with the beast's throat, sending a strong shock-wave through the its neck and out the back, killing the sea king from the shockwaves sent through its throat.

Luffy landed back in his small boat as the sea king crashed down into the water with blood seeping out of its mouth and its eyes rolled back into its head.

"See ya!" Luffy shouted out cheerfully to his old hometown as he continued sailing off, either not noticing the shocked looks on the villagers' faces or just not caring about them.

He sat down in his little boat and smirked. '_Ace, Sabo, I'll definitely surpass you two and make my name known across the world as the Pirate King!_ Luffy thought, laughing his unusual laugh to himself.

(few hour time skip)

Luffy was sleeping in his small rowboat when he felt a sharp jerk that startled him awake.

He sat up and looked around, seeing a forest around him, and what looked like a big pink ship with a swan figurehead.

"Well, whatever, I've landed and need to find out which island this is." he muttered to himself, rubbing his head, still feeling a little groggy from his nap.

He stepped out of the boat and walked in the direction of the ship he saw when he landed.

After a few minutes of walking, he saw the ship with the swan figurehead and a boy cowering from three men that looked like rough pirates.

They seemed to be speaking, so he closed his eyes and focused his **Kenbunshoku Haki **to see if he could listen in on their conversation.

"What are you trying to do here, Coby?" he heard one of the pirates speak in a threatening and mocking manner to the boy.

"I-I-I'm just checking the stocks of alcohol we have left for Lady Alvida." Coby stuttered out in fear, sweating bullets.

"Well, we're going to have one barrel less, and no one's going to know about, right Coby?" the second pirate said, sending a glare at Coby.

"Y-y-yeah, of course, no one will know." Coby said, shaking like a leaf.

Having enough of the scene, Luffy lifted his arm up and generated a large water droplet on his forearm and flung three at the pirates surrounding Coby in quick succession.

"**Uchimizu****." Luffy muttered to himself, sending the droplets flying at the pirates at blinding speeds.

When the droplets hit their designated targets with a surprising amount of power, the pirates were sent flying from the unexpected attack and crashed into the ground, kicking up small dust clouds with their eyes rolled back into their heads, signifying their being unconscious.

Coby snapped his head left and right, looking for the source of the attack when he saw a man who was wearing an open red cardigan, blue shorts with a golden sash around the waist, the end hanging out, a worn straw hat atop his head and open toed sandals on his feet.

"W-w-w-who are you?" Coby stuttered out, afraid of the mystery man in front of him.

The man put his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna find out what island I'm on, and who's ship that is." he said, pointing to the large pink ship.

"You still haven't answered my question, though." Coby said, relaxing exponentially hearing that he wasn't a threat.

"Alright, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, you're Coby, correct?" the man, now known as Luffy, introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Luffy-san. You were wanting to know who's ship this was, right?" Coby asked, pointing back to the pink ship with a slight tremble.

"Yeah, it looks really…...flamboyant." Luffy said, hesitating on the last word with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Well, it belongs to the pirate, 'Iron Club' Alvida, and this is her 'headquarters' I guess, because no one really comes here." Coby explained to Luffy.

"Why are you even here, you don't look like a pirate." Luffy said to Coby with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Well two years ago, I went to the dock of my village so that I could go out to swim and I accidentally mistook Alvida's ship for a fishing boat and got on by mistake, to keep my life I had to stay a slave on their ship." Coby said with a sad expression while looking at the ground.

When he looked up, he saw Luffy lightly hitting his head into a nearby tree. "Ummm, Luffy-san, what are you doing?" Coby asked with a drop of sweat rolling down the back of his head.

"How could you be so stupid?" Luffy muttered under his breath, stopping his self-harm. "How do you confuse a small fishing boat with a pirate ship that large?" Luffy asked in a louder voice with bewilderment dripping from his tone.

"How did you end up here, anyway, Luffy-san?" Coby asked, effectively switching topics.

"Well, I fell asleep in my boat and I kinda drifted onto shore, saw what was happening and intervened." Luffy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Why did you set out in the first place, anyway?" Coby asked in curiosity.

"I'm going to be the pirate king." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"P-p-pirate king!?" Coby exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." Luffy said with his grin still in place.

"B-b-but, all the pirates are sailing for One Piece to become the pirate king!" Coby shouted, looking near hysterical.

"So am I." Luffy said, not seeing what Coby what freaking out so much about.

"It's impossible, impossible, completely impos-" Coby's hysterical rant was stopped by Luffy lightly flinging a water droplet at Coby's forehead, leaving a nasty red mark. "Why'd you do that?" Coby asked in bewilderment.

"Because you were going hysterical." Luffy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And plus, I don't care if becoming pirate king is impossible, it's my dream, and if I die fighting for it, I don't give a shit." Luffy said in a serious tone.

Coby was looking at Luffy in awe and respect. '_If he can do that, then why can't I?'_

"Luffy-san." Coby called out in a small, almost nervous voice.

"Hmm?"

"If I fight for my dream, do you think I could I do it?" Coby asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Luffy. "Do you think I could become a Marine if I fight for it?" Coby asked with a determined expression.

"A Marine?" Luffy asked in minor surprise.

"Yeah, I want to be a Marine and catch bad people like that ugly old hag, Alvida!" Coby exclaimed in a rare show of confidence.

His confidence soon disappeared, however, when a human of incredibly large and ugly proportions, followed by many smaller figures, crashed down from Alvida's ship right behind Coby.

"Coby, did you just say you were going to join the Marines and betray me?" the human, now presumed as Alvida, asked with a cocky grin that made her look even worse than she was.

"N-n-n-no o-o-of c-cou-." Coby stuttered out in fear but was interrupted by Luffy's blunt questioning of the 'woman' in front of them.

"Who the hell is this fat, ugly hag?" Luffy asked with a frown on his face.

Alvida's crew was shocked and frightened into silence at what Luffy said while Alvida was clearly outraged by the statement.

"YOU BRAT!" Alvida roared as she brought up her large, spiked iron mace and brought it down onto Luffy, who grabbed Coby and jumped away from the attacking pirates onto Alvida's pirate ship.

When Luffy landed on the ship, he placed Coby down and turned to the pirates that seemed to have randomly appeared there.

"Coby, hang back, I've got this." Luffy commanded in a quiet but serious tone,making Coby run and hide behind some stray crates for cover.

Luffy scanned his now calculative eyes across the large crowd pirates in front of him before he smirked and got a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I might as well take all of you out with one hit to see if I've gotten rusty at all." Luffy said in a slightly cocky manner, angering the pirates in an instant.

"KILL HIM!" one of the pirates shouted before charging at Luffy with the rest of the crew following behind him.

Luffy crouched down into a horse stance one of his arms tucked into his side and the other in front of him. Using his powers, Luffy gathered all of the sea vapor and gathered it around the pirates, though the vapor was too thin to see, Luffy could sense it clearly.

"**Gyojin Karate: Karakusa-gawara Seiken***!**" Luffy shouted out, throwing his fist out and bringing his other arm to his side and tucking it in.

The pirates stopped, bewildered at the straw-hatted man's actions. Suddenly, all of the pirates had their bodies distorted as if there was something occupying the space, the pirates stood shocked in silence when they all shouted in pain and were blown back by a massive force and thrown back into the ocean, unconscious.

"S-strong." Coby muttered from his hiding spot.

Coby ran away from his spot in terror and behind Luffy when Alvida managed to walk up the gangplank onto the ship, albeit breathing deeply from exhaustion

"Who are you, brat?" Alvida asked, slightly hysterical but still managing to keep up a cocky mask full of arrogance.

"Well, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a pirate." Luffy said simply, looking at Alvida with a blank expression.

"You're a pirate, huh? That means we're enemies, then, right?" Alvida said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, guess so." Luffy said, clenching his right fist discreetly.

"Luffy-san! You should get out of here! Lady Alvida is the most-" as Cobby was warning Luffy to not fight, he remembered what Luffy said earlier.

'_it's my dream, and if I die fighting for it, I don't give a shit.'_

"Well, what is it Coby?" Alvida asked cockily, thinking Coby was going to say what she was thinking he was going to say.

Boy, was she wrong.

"Lady Alvida is the most, _This is it, now or never. _UGLY, DISGUSTING SEA HAG IN ALL OF THE BLUES!" Coby shouted out, letting all of the world know what he thought.

"Why you LITTLE BRAT!" Alvida shouted out, enraged, raising her club in preparation to bring it down on Coby, who was rooted in his spot out of fear.

'_That's it I did it, I fought for my dream.' _Coby thought with a terrified expression frozen on his face.

"Nicely said Coby, I'll take the rest from here." Luffy said, stepping in front of Coby in the path of Alvida's club.

Luffy put his hand up with an open palm facing the mace, then infused it with haki, making the air around his hand shimmer a bit as if it was insanely hot.

As soon as the mace hit Luffy's open palm, it was blasted to tiny pieces of shrapnel, leaving only the handle of the mace intact and in Alvida's hand.

Alvida was shocked still at what happened and barely processed the straw-hatted teen that was right in front of her with a solid black arm that was aimed at her gut.

"So long." Luffy said with a smirk before he threw his haki-enhanced fist at her gut, sending her flying out to the ocean and crashing with a large splash.

The still conscious members of the crew that weren't blasted back by Luffy's first attack were all dumbfounded at the turn of events that occurred.

"Coby, follow me, I have a boat on the other end of the island." Luffy said, walking to the edge of the ship, Coby in tow.

"The Marines are here!" a pirate shouted, rushing from the back of the pirate ship.

Sure enough, there were three Marine battleships heading towards Alvida's ship, cannons firing in quick succession.

"Shit, the Marines just had to come." Luffy muttered under his breath. "Coby you wait here, I'll be back in a quick second." he said to Coby.

Without waiting for a response, Luffy jumped into the ocean and swam at insane speeds to his small boat.

When he arrived, he saw a woman carrying a bag onto his boat and preparing it to leave.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. '_What the hell does she think she's doing?' _he thought with a frown on his face.

Without a second thought, he launched out of the water with a large splash and landed on his boat, startling the woman.

The young woman had a bandanna tied over her orange hair, had brown eyes that were currently filled with shock and surprise, she was wearing a striped shirt and calf length jeans with high heel sandals on her feet.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my boat?" Luffy asked with a dangerously calm tone.

"T-this is your boat, I had no idea." the woman said with a smile on her face as she discreetly reached behind her back, too bad for her, Luffy noticed.

"Leave my boat, or else." Luffy said, keeping calm as ever.

"I wish I could but," Nami started and tried to kick Luffy in the crotch, but only kicked water, "eh?"

"Now that wasn't nice." Luffy said, wanting to dish out punishment but couldn't due to being short of time. "You're lucky I can't do anything, I have a friend I need to help and fast." Luffy said, about to use his powers to make the currents to rapidly take his boat to Alvida's ship when the woman spoke up.

"Um, could you please take me to the nearest island, my boat was destroyed, so I was going to use this." the girl said, looking quite sheepish.

'_Well, I can't just abandon her, damn conscience.' _"Alright fine, get on." Luffy grudgingly said, allowing the girl on his boat. "What's your name?" Luffy asked seriously, walking to the back end of his boat.

"My name is Nami. What's yours?" Nami asked politely.

"Luffy." The straw-hat man responded shortly, now at the back of his boat.

Luffy jumped into the ocean and sunk down without a sound, shocking Nami.

"Luffy?" Nami questioned to the empty space beside her.

Underwater, Luffy gained some distance from the boat and now had one hand over the other in a bowl-like shape, holding some of the water in a blue-white orb between his hands.

"**Gyojin Jūjutsu: Mizugokoro.**" Luffy muttered to himself before he swam at incredibly high speeds, making the orb form a spiraling current. Luffy then grabbed the current and heaved it over his shoulder with a grunt of exertion.

**"Kairyū Ipponzeoi******!" Luffy shouted, launching the current through the surface of the ocean to lift his boat to Alvida's.

Up above, Nami felt an unexpected current rising from the ocean at an alarming pace. '_This isn't normal at all. Could Luffy have caused it? No way, no human is possible of this.' _Nami thought frantically, about to sail the boat away from the current that would most likely destroy the boat.

She was stopped when a spiraling current raised the boat into the air and in the direction of Alvida's ship. Nami immediately latched onto her bag of treasure with a terrified expression on her face and a shrill scream escaping her throat as the small boat flew through the air then crashed down onto the water's surface with a tremendous splash of water that reached up past the ship railing.

Moments after the boat landed, Luffy climbed into it from the water and shouted up to the ship.

"Hey, Coby, jump down!" after a few short moments, a small figure dropped down from the ship and was about to crash into the water when Luffy got him by the scruff of the shirt with one outstretched hand.

Luffy lowered Coby onto the boat and looked at Nami, who looked to be in a near catatonic state.

"Nami, where's Shells Town?" Luffy asked the red-head, knocking her from her stupor.

"That way." Nami said, pointing towards the Marine battleships that were sailing towards Alvida's island.

"Well, son of a bitch. We'll just have to dash right past them, then." Luffy said in annoyance, walking off the back of the boat and putting his hands on the back with his feet planted firmly on the water. "You two may want to hold on to something, this is gonna get bumpy." Luffy said, tensing his legs.

"What do y-" Coby's inquiry was interrupted by an ear shattering sonic boom and the world moving past him in a high-speed blur with the ocean behind them parting from the speed that they launched off at.

After a few moments, the boat slowed down to a calm bobbing on the waves with one relaxing straw hat wearing teen, and two other hyperventilating teens in a near catatonic state.

Luffy's wonderful but boring relaxation was interrupted by Nami snapping awake. "What the hell was that!?" She exclaimed more afraid, angry, and curious than anything else.

"That was called travelling faster than sound." Luffy said matter-of-factly with a hint of humor that Nami didn't seem to catch.

"How!?" Nami shouted, making Luffy wince and clean his ear with his pinky.

"You wanna keep shouting? I'm sure the New World didn't hear you well enough." Luffy complained with a sarcastic tone.

"How did you do that?" Nami asked evenly, rubbing her temples after calming down enough not to shout.

"Simple, it's called a devil fruit." Luffy answered, leaning back and covering his eyes with his hat and ignoring the annoyed red-head to fall asleep peacefully, as best he can with a red-headed witch hounding him for info and a young wimp trying to calm the witch down.

* * *

There's the chapter that has been long awaited by you all, and don't worry this is just the start of a glorious chapter marathon that will carry you to the Grand Line with Luffy's crew.

**Gyojin Karate: Senmaigawara seiken **(Fishman Karate: Thousand Brick Fist)

**Uchimizu **(Water shot)

**Gyojin Karate: Karakusa-gawara seiken** (Fishman Karate: Arabesque Brick Fist)

**Gyojin Jūjutsu: Mizugokoro: Kairyū Ipponzeoi** (Fishman Jujutsu: Water Heart: Ocean Current Shoulder Throw)


End file.
